


[Banner] The Man in the Chair

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [95]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: cover art made for 'The Man in the Chair' by MiladyDragon for the Marvel Big Bang 2017





	[Banner] The Man in the Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiladyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man in the Chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566260) by [MiladyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon). 




End file.
